Rebellious and Predictable
by AngelOfLight94
Summary: Rose is not you typical Weasley or Granger for that matter, at least not anymore. She is ready to rebel against the family name, and what a better way to show everyone up than to go after the infamous playboy Scorpius Malfoy.
1. The beginning

_Rose_

I may not be the girl you would have expected as the daughter of a Granger and Weasley, you must have expected a redheaded, frizzy-haired, hotheaded, know-it all. That is not who I am at least not anymore. My first year at Hogwarts before my drastic changed was full of comparisons and fake people, people would pretend to be my friends just because of who my parents were and teachers would expect an unrealistic amount of brilliance because I am the child of two-thirds of the great tri that saved the wizarding world. The worst part was that Hugo and all my cousins fit in perfectly they basked in the glory, for me though it just never felt right. Even after all this I stuck it out for four years hoping next year would be better.

This year is going to be different, I am in year five and I am officially the rebellious one in my family, or so everyone says. To be honest that is a role I can finally fit into, and this previous summer I utterly embraced it. My hair was the most recognizable trait I had to my "Weasley" family so it had to go, so I dyed it to a brown so dark it was practically black. The last touch was to charm my hair to be perfectly straight so the "Granger" trait of frizzy hair was eliminated too. The only parts I couldn't change about my self were my temper and my intelligence, but I could try to hide it. I know doing poorly in my classes was not the answer but that didn't mean I had to raise my hand and answer every question. My temper I will keep just the way it is, because no one will be walking all over my this year, I can promise you that.

_Scorpius_

They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and other than the Death Eater thing, I would say that is pretty accurate. My Dad was known as a playboy in school and I am proud to say the same applies to me, it has to have something to do with the platinum blonde hair and the angular, pointed features that the women just can't get enough of. I even made sure to keep up the rivalry, with the Potter and Weasley clans, because let's be honest what school doesn't enjoy the drama and opposition. There are so many of them because they breed like rabbits, but in my opinion that is just more of them to harass. You must have expected that, I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

This year I am going to step it up, I am in year six, and I have really focused on quidittch and toning up my muscles over the summer. This means more women and taking back that house cup from the Gryffindors, aka the Potter/Weasley team. They literally are the entire freaking team, Albus (seeker), lily (chaser), Dominque (chaser), Rozanne (chaser) Fred (Beater), Hugo (Beater), and Teddy (Keeper). The only Weasley who isn't on the team is Rose, but then again she is the daughter of a Granger. She is exactly who you would think she is and it is just so easy to pick on her, with that Weasley red hair and perfect straight A's like a granger, it is insufferable. Enough about her and the rest of that annoying army of gingers, because this year is about me and I repeat am going to step it up, and that means beating out every team in the house cup, and continue to get all the best looking women in the school, I am staying the playboy of Hogwarts after all, I can promise you that.


	2. The Ride

Walking on the train I immediately gravitated towards the compartment that my friends and I always sit at on the Hogwarts Express. The train had always been one of my favorite sights, not because of its jet black frame, with red accents that was quite larger than any other train in existence, nor was it the spacious and at the same time cozy interior, it was the knowledge of knowing that once I was on this train I would be leaving my house and going to my home, my castle.

Hogwarts was where I was in charge, even as a fourth year people knew to respect me or at the very least fear me, because of my family reputation. This was were I reigned and I was more than ecstatic to be arriving there shortly

As I walked towards my compartment I knew that I would have to pass by the Potter's and Weasley's rooms; with a Clan so big they needed two. I had a repertoire of insults lined up but when I opened up the door I realized why come up with some witty comment that one of them can just return back. Instead I was going to warn them, let them know this year they stood no chance at even coming close to what I will do.

"Hello Potters" making sure to meet each one of their eyes challenging them all to step up to me. It is no surprise that the "golden boy" Albus is the first to make a move.

Making sure to get merely inches away from my face he retorts "What do you want ferret?" That oh so cleaver nickname that students gave my father after mad-eye moody turned him into a white ferret as a punishment; it seemed to have followed me throughout Hogwarts as well.

"Well Potter it seems even you can not help but throw yourself towards me" knowing that Albus would try to come back with an amusing remark, I decided to get back to the point of this interaction, "Just wanted to let you know that the cup will be mine this year, so polish it up all nice for me"

With that I spun around and walked right out giving myself just a moment to glance at their faces, which were priceless. Their eyes filled with fury and frustration, not only did I insult and patronize them I did not even give the clan to even the score.

Feeling accomplished with how that encounter went I quickly continued on towards my friends, to enjoy the rest of the ride. Walking up to the door I saw a slightly unusual sight it seemed as if my "friends" have paired off over the summer. Braxton Zabini had Bella Nott making herself comfortable on his lap, as he was running his hands up and down her sides and legs, clearly enjoying this reunion. Then there was Augustus Goyle and Freya Parkinson making out in the corner completely oblivious to my entrance.

Making sure to loudly clear my throat I caught all of their attention as they jumped apart, before settling back into their seats.

"How was everyone's summer?" I asked politely, not really caring about the answers. When I say friends, I use the term lightly, more like convenient acquaintances because all of our parents are friendly.

They all glanced at each other as if remembering memories and deciding which to share before settling with one word answers, "Fine", "Good", or "Busy" realizing I only asked to make small talk and without any real interest.

The couples eventually went back to their earlier activities, as I sat there thinking about all the new adventure that were to come, all the pranks to plan, and all the women that I can share the night with in their beds, empty class room, or even just the occasional broom closet. Just as that though was crossing my mind I say a glimpse of a girl, jumping out of my seat I stepped into the hall and watched her walk even just from behind I knew I had not met this girl before. She had almost black hair, perfectly straight all the way down to her lower back, hair that mad a man just want to run his hands through it and grab it as she's riding him. Then there was her ass, perfectly round and perky easy to tell even through the school robes.

Now any normal man would have run up to her and tried to get with her then, but I does not chase after women, I make them chase me. One thing I did know was that I was going to find out who this girl was and she would be the first conquest upon my arrival. This was definitely a sign that this year would top them all.


	3. The Chase

So here I am sitting in the common room contemplating my next move with this mysterious vixen, the only problem is I know absolutely nothing about her. Her name, where she came from, and even her house is unknown, this is due to the fact she wore no house colors, her robes were completely black with no sigil.

I was starting to think that perhaps I had made this woman up, not an unlikely option because as the school playboy I would have tapped her already, seeing as she was currently the hottest girl in this school that I have ever seen. Thinking that over I realized she must be new, or a first year, but with a body like that there was no way anyone could call her a first year. First years are short and just starting puberty they are insecure and nervous, this woman was so strong and confident that it radiated off of her, and trust me a body like that isn't one that is just starting to go through puberty.

I even asked around, not a single person knew who she was.

"_Hey Jade!" I called from down the hallway _

_Jade Carrow, she was my go-to-girl, always willing and never to clingy. She was the perfect shag girl, and she knew her part. She understood that I just wanted a girl to fuck in the broom closet or an empty classroom and then leave, no cuddling or relationships. Everyone knew her as the school slut and that was just the was she liked it, Her and I were the same in that way, together we have slept with pretty much every student. Yet we always went back to each other knowing that no one had nearly as much experience._

"_Hey yourself" she said seductively as she winked at me, clearly thinking it was time for one of our sessions._

"_Do you happen to know about a new girl arriving in Hogwarts?" I questioned seeing her face momentarily drop before returning to an unemotional stare, "She was about 5'7, long almost black straight hair, and a great hour glass shape"_

_ "Trying out a new play toy for yourself?" She wondered_

_ This was exactly what I meant she couldn't care less about whom I screw as long as she is one of them._

_ "Yea, heard of her?"_

_ "Not at all, she must be a catch if you of all people are searching her out"_

So for now the chase would be on a halt, I would just have to wait it out until I saw her again and then I could make a move. The school wasn't that big after all, and until then he would not devote his entire agenda just to get the attention of one girl. Once I do see her, I'll put on the Malfoy charm and she will be the one chasing me.

All this thinking about woman is making me realize it has been far to long since I have had a good shag, almost a week. So I call in my mistress and let her know that she is needed in our usual spot, this is a broom closet in the dungeon, near the potions class room. As I walk up to the door she pulls me in, and I roughly pin her up against the wall, she quickly unbuckles my pants and yanks them off of me. I lift her skirt up and tear her panties off, not caring about how expensive they were or if they were her favorite because I had a mission.

She started to trail her hands down my chest, but I grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand, needing to be in charge tonight. She mewed in satisfaction, and before long she was screaming my name. There were no exchanges of words, because nothing needed to be said. The only sound I needed to hear was skin on skin contact, and the moans of whomever I was screwing, and the only touch I needed to feel was my dick inside of her. I only cared about myself though and once I was finished I immediately left her all alone in that broom cupboard like always. I didn't get to where I was by putting other people's needs before my own.

Waking up the next morning I was still thinking about this mysterious woman, I needed to figure out who she was. And walking to defense against the dark arts, I saw her. I could pick out that perfect ass anywhere; I sped up my walking just a bit, not wanting to seem too eager. As I got closer I noticed she was a Gryffindor, these girls tend to be a bit more challenging, not wanting to disgrace their house by hooking up with a Slytherin, but they all come around sooner or later. Once I was close enough I stuck my hand out and grabbed her bum, she immediately stopped and whirled around to look at me.

She had Bright blue eyes, which made me stop in my tracks, and full lips that were begging me to kiss them; I could only shortly imagine them wrapped around my cock, before I noticed a scowl and before she had the chance to say anything I said "You put it out there, swaying your hips back and forth, I was just appreciating what a great ass you have babe, and if you are ever feeling frisky, let me know" I said with one of my instant panty dropper smirks, before turing around and leaving her dumb struck in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
